


【錘基pwp】恐懼 Fear

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 【锤基】短篇 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Doggy Style, First Time, M/M, Teenagers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 霍格沃茨AU格蘭芬多錘x斯萊特林基簡介：無法打敗博格特的Thor找弟弟要安慰。註意事項：*微EC*下一章開車*充斥著小孩子吵架*可能ooc，標簽可能有疏漏，不喜勿看





	1. “Then, what are you waiting for？”

今天的黑魔法防禦課是教大家如何對付博格特。

“博格特是魔法界的神奇生物，是一種變形的生物，它會看透你的內心，變成你最害怕的東西。對付博格特的咒語是博格特驅逐咒‘Riddikulus’，咒語使博格特變為你認為最滑稽的樣子，人越多，博格特便越好對付，因為它不知道該變為什麽。真正殺死博格特的是大笑，你發出大笑聲，博格特便炸成萬縷青煙消失了。”

我們可愛的小倉鼠Charles，噢抱歉，在課堂上我們得叫他X教授。X教授正認真地和三年級的大家解說博格特這個神奇的生物，不過看上去幾位在後排的同學並沒有留心聽講？

“嘿夥計！你怕什麽？我猜是被猛男爆菊吧？”Volstagg一手拍著自己的大肚子狂笑著，一手晃著Fandral的肩膀。

“我以為是被女生扇巴掌呢，鑒於上次......”Thor也來打趣，故意拖長了尾音，讓大家回想上次“老司機”Fandral翻車事件。

“Hey！Shut up！”Fandral想起之前撩斯萊特林的慘狀就覺得丟臉，果然不能輕易調戲格蘭芬多的宿敵啊！

“Fandral！你先來。”Charles不用猜也知道不專心聽講的肯定是格蘭芬多的學生。畢竟只有他們才會有勇氣不聽自己講課，而且身為攝念師的Charles老師剛好聽到了Fandral內心一直在想：不要抽中他不要抽中他不要抽中他。

果然，被點名的Fandral下一秒就面容僵硬的走到衣櫃前，用眼神請求Charles老師手下留情。

“來，我們親愛的花花公子——Fandral最害怕的事情是？”Charles無視了Fandral，一副看戲的晃著魔杖準備打開衣櫃。

“呃....額....我......”Fandral欲哭無淚。

其實Charles老師早就竊聽了Fandral的心聲，已經在偷笑了。

“沒事的Fandral先生，反正我們很快就會見識到了。”Charles拍了拍Fandral肩膀，接著喊：“魔杖準備！”

Charles打開了櫥櫃，而從裏面鉆出來的居然是——！！

——Loki Odinson！

“Loki？你居然害怕我的弟弟？？”Thor率先笑了起來，畢竟怎麽會有人害怕這麽可愛的小天使嘛！

隨著大家的笑聲，Fandral臉完全紅了，心想著他一世英名毀於一旦了。

Charles老師雖然也笑了兩聲，但他還記得課堂，趕緊叫Fandral嘗試咒語。

“Riddikulus！”伴隨著Fandral的咒語，化作了Loki的博格特變成了一只萌萌的小黑貓。

“哈哈！Great job！Next！”Charles老師拍了拍生無可戀的Fandral。

Lady first，下一個是Lady Sif，她看見了自己被剪掉的美麗長發，然後那段長發就變成了一團emmmmmmm......看上去不是很開胃的面條。

接下來是Volstagg，他看見了被別人吃光的晚餐，接著這一大堆空碗就變成了一頓豐盛的晚餐。

再下一個是Hogun，他看見了被毀掉的家鄉，之後下一秒就變成了一個用巧克力做成的城鎮。

而現在，到我們擁有雷霆之人（Lord of Thunder）稱號的典型格蘭芬多——Thor Odinson了。

他走到博格特的面前，有點疑惑自己到底害怕什麽。畢竟他好像啥都不怕，別人害怕蜘蛛吧他沒什麽感覺，有人害怕蛇吧他反而覺得很可愛很漂亮，Thor最後只來得及想了幾秒自己害不害怕自己老媽，之後便驚訝的看著博格特變成了自己的弟弟。

“哼嗯~看來不單只我們的大情聖害怕我們可愛的小邪神，就連他的小火花哥哥也懼怕他啊~”Charles老師的話語又引起了一片歡聲笑語。

笑了一會兒察覺到Thor有點不對勁的Charles提醒他的學生是時候施下咒語了，“Thor？”

但Thor仿佛沒聽到，依舊目不轉睛的看著假Loki。

沒理由嚇壞了吧？Charles心想，只好走近點打算拍拍Thor的肩膀讓他回過神。

突然，假Loki發出了窒息般的痛吟聲。

Loki仿佛被一只無形的手掐住了脖子，力度大到Charles能清楚看見那東西的透明手印，他學生暴起的青筋，Loki那過於真實的痛苦表情甚至讓他自己也感到些許的窒息。那只透明的手還將Loki慢慢拎起，慢得大家能清晰看到邪神激烈的掙紮，無力亂踹的雙腿。

**“啊啊啊啊啊啊————！！！！！！！！”**

Thor——Loki的哥哥，他怒吼嚇到整個教室的人，從他身上蜂擁而出的魔力也震開了老師。

仿佛能沖上雲天的雷電讓Charles呆住了，Charles從來沒見過一個學生能擁有如此龐大的力量，什麽“Lord of Thunder”啊，他根本就是—— **The God of Thunder！**

而學生們大概也不會忘記這一天，平常紳士溫柔的阿斯加德大兒子Thor Odinson宛如憤怒的雄獅，失控地揮動著魔杖，甩著五顏六色的魔咒，當然，藍白色的電流居多。

可是這些咒語都對博格特造不成什麽傷害，只是不斷的擊退博格特（這個幻象甚至依舊維持著之前的模樣），而且學生們對於雷神的恐懼成了博格特的食物，博格特沒有攻擊性，只不過幻象因懼怕的情緒越來越逼真。

**“放開我弟弟！！！！從他身上滾開！！！！！！你他媽的趕緊給我滾開！！！！！！！！！”**

Thor繼續像瘋了一般攻擊著博格特，甚至試圖跑向前物理攻擊博格特，直到Charles撿起被Thor震掉的魔杖並對他施下了眩暈咒後他體內暴走的魔力才懂得停下。

當然，Charles也不忘了趕緊把博格特甩回櫥櫃裏。

“下課吧。”Charles深呼吸，然後扶起暈倒在地的Thor，在拒絕了Thor好友的幫助後穿過人堆，把Thor送到龐弗雷夫人那裏。

目送了Charles老師和失控的Odinson後，學生們對望了一下，才安靜地一個一個走出教室，大家都沒消化掉剛剛所發生的事情，但不出意外，今天晚餐的時候大家就會開始熱烈的討論阿斯加德家族第一繼承人失控的事情了。

“他做了什麽？”正慢慢享受飯後甜點的Loki從同學Amora口中聽到了有趣的消息——關於他哥哥在黑魔法防禦課上的“精彩表現”。

“真的，他在黑魔法防禦課上大發雷霆！不但嚇壞了全班同學還差點傷到X教授！”Amora邊欣賞自己的指甲邊說，“聽說他現在還在校醫院躺著......噢。”

還沒等Amora說完雷神發怒的原因Loki便匆忙的起身離開了。

“這麽著急去看望你老哥啊？”Amora忍不住調侃這兩人的兄弟情 。

“不是，我只是不想再聽到有關我哥哥的事情了，沒興趣。”說完Loki便離開了異常吵鬧的大禮堂。

目送Loki離開的Amora呆滯了幾秒，“沒興趣？？明明之前一收到Thor受傷的訊息就第一個跑去校醫院探望他了。”

Amora回想起Loki知道Thor在魁地奇球場上受傷時候的著急樣，“最近他完全不在狀態，上課不專心，看上去也沒怎麽睡覺，天天玩失蹤，上次魔藥課還差點搞出了爆炸。”

“What's got into him lately？”

另一邊，還躺在病床上睡覺的Thor好像夢見了不好的東西。

他滿頭大汗，雙手緊握著被單，嘴上不斷嗚咽呻吟，還時不時咕噥弟弟的名字。

而在小角落，一條偷偷從破洞裏鉆進來的小翠蛇爬到了Thor的病床前，它吐著蛇信子，用它的小腦袋頂了一下床上人的臉蛋，接著變回了人形的模樣。

看著Thor被噩夢困擾的模樣，Loki眼睛有點濕潤，畢竟弟弟最見不得哥哥痛苦的樣子了。

他輕輕拉過病床旁邊的椅子，但想了想還是直接坐在了床上。

Loki其實很想幫Thor施一個趕走噩夢的咒語，只是他不確定有沒有這種咒語，或者有沒有這種魔藥，因此他只能握住Thor的右手，拿出手帕，幫Thor擦擦汗。

“Lo......ki.........Loki........”

在哥哥呼喚自己名字的時候Loki以為他醒了，可惜這依舊是Thor的夢話。

 **“I'm here.”** Loki笑著俯下身，在Thor的額頭上烙下一個吻。

奇跡的是，Thor的噩夢好像停了？

**“For now.”**

Loki垂下眼，見Thor沒什麽大礙後Loki便離開了校醫院。

下一節課就要開始了。

第二天淩晨，我們的Thor終於醒了過來。

其實我們Charles老師的咒語沒有讓人昏睡一天這麽強啦，畢竟面對學生怎麽能下這麽重手呢？所以說Thor睡這麽久的原因，頭四個小時可能是因為魔咒，後六個小時就完全是Thor自己貪睡了。

Thor先是迷迷糊糊的坐起身，揉了揉眼睛，看了看窗外的月亮和放在旁邊被施了保鮮咒的蘋果，然後回憶了一下睡前的事情。

我好像被Charles老師敲暈了......在那之前是......Loki？

“Loki！！！”

想起弟弟的時候Thor立即清醒了過來，也不管自己穿沒穿鞋子，抓起自己的魔杖便往斯萊特林的公共休息室方向跑。

結果中途撞到了偷溜出來幽會的Amora。

“嗷！”Amora直接被Thor撞倒在地，“Odinson你看著點！信不信我再讓你睡上半天！”

“Amora！”Thor抓住她的肩膀，“Loki呢？Loki人在哪？”

直接被Thor Odinson抓住肩膀提了起來的Amora心情覆雜，MD弟控，天天就知道弟弟、弟弟，撞到人連道歉都沒一句，“不知道！他又沒回宿舍！”

雖然Amora想說Loki去了禁林什麽的報覆一下他，不過讓Odinson跟盲頭蒼蠅一樣到處亂跑效果好像更好，於是她回答了不知道，雖然她的確不知道。

“不在宿舍......”Thor低頭想了一下弟弟可能會去的地方，可是太多可能性了，禁書區、禁林、魔藥教室、有求必應屋、尖叫棚屋......

但是他不介意一個一個找。

Thor松開了Amora，飛速跑去Loki最有可能出現的地方，邊跑也不忘了回頭對Amora道歉：“噢對了Amora，抱歉撞倒了你！”

“弟控，現在才想起道歉。”嫌棄地吐槽一句後Amora便回頭，繼續找情人去了。

可惜，Amora一回頭就是無聊出來巡邏（其實是想溜進Charles老師寢室卻被丟出來）的Erik老師，emmmmmmm............

Thor決定先去有求必應屋，在心中不斷默念著弟弟、弟弟之後來回走了三圈，門自然是打開了，只不過不是Loki經常去的小天地，而是一條不知通往哪裏的狹窄走廊。

Thor當即走了進去，有求必應屋又不會像Loki一樣會惡作劇，這條路肯定通往Loki沒錯。

他走了有十分鐘，而且這通道還有旋轉樓梯，Thor開始懷疑Loki是否真的在這個塔或者這圓柱型的建築上面了。Loki不喜歡體力活，要他爬這麽長一段樓梯的話他肯定不幹，但Thor還是爬到了頂端，而到達頂樓的時候不愧是Thor也覺得有點累了。

這個“塔”的頂端是扇木制的、老舊的圓拱形小門。

Thor輕輕地敲了敲木板，但沒人回應。

抱著希望，Thor推開了門，古老的木門發出了刺耳的吱聲和金屬的碰撞聲。

Thor探頭，叫了一聲Loki，但依舊沒人回應，他只好踏上門口處的一小段樓梯。

這裏像是閣樓，布置完全是Loki喜歡的設計風格——Something feels like home.

而看來Loki經常來這裏，甚至不憐惜時間地裝飾了整間閣樓。

這裏有書櫃有書桌，而通過樓梯旁邊被藤蔓包圍的護欄，能看見這小閣樓還有床和迷你廚房。綠色的毛毯基本鋪在了所有地方：地板、窗台、椅子，畢竟小家夥可怕冷了，雖然聽Loki說他不是怕冷，而是喜歡溫暖。

Thor是在窗台邊上發現半躺著的Loki。

月光透過玻璃窗灑在他的臉上，看他熟睡的樣子怪不得這平時十分敏感的小家夥沒有聽見敲門聲。一束黑色的短發隨意地服貼在搗蛋鬼的臉上，身體隨著呼吸的動作微微一上一下，而他眼底下有著連月光的柔色也遮不住的濃濃黑眼圈。唉，看來Loki不止一兩天沒睡好了，這個小混蛋，一點也不愛惜自己的身體。

Thor看了看Loki捂住肚子的手，旁邊的小桌子上還放著一杯涼掉的紅茶，而媽媽送給他的寶貝書籍居然在地毯上躺著，小家夥可能是真的累壞了。

Thor安心的笑了一聲，原來他的惡作劇之神藏這裏了。

而且不但不好好休息，難得休息了還不蓋被子，不對，他好像沒有一次是記得蓋被子的。

——噢老天！他醒了之後我一定要狠狠地打他的屁股！否則他不會學到如何教訓的！

Thor撿起地上的書，把它放到書桌上，將Loki的頭發撥到耳後，然後小心翼翼地把Loki抱起來，放到床上，可惜這動作還是吵醒了他的寶貝弟弟。

“嗯......Thor......？”依舊很困的Loki揉了揉眼睛。

“Loki，要睡就睡床上，還有蓋上被子！小心著涼。”Thor幫Loki撚了撚被子，用指腹刮了一下Loki的熊貓眼，“好好休息你這個搗蛋鬼，你看你黑眼圈深的。”

“你醒了。”Loki向裏面挪了挪，然後拍拍床墊，示意Thor躺上去。

Thor沒有照做，只是伸手把Loki的手塞回被子裏，將Loki的頭發撥到耳後。

“嗯，我醒了。”Thor下意識的去摸Loki的側頸，碰到後卻想起了不好的回憶，指尖在Loki脖子上磨磨蹭蹭的，讓他喊著“癢”之後被嫌棄的拿開了。

“聽說你在Charles老師課上失控了？”Loki選擇玩弄Thor的手掌，仔細描繪著手心的紋路。

“嗯。”Thor轉身背向Loki，手則由著Loki玩、沒抽回來，“說起來有點丟人。”

“Do~tell~”Loki洗耳恭聽。

“你這個小壞蛋就是想聽我笑話。”Thor扭身用另一只手捏了捏Loki的鼻子，讓Loki發出嗚的叫聲。

“我們今天......額、昨天的黑魔法防禦課是教我們如何擊退博格特。”

“Fandral害怕你，Sif是金發被剪短了，Volstagg你懂的，而Hogun是怕家園被毀。”

“等等，我？”

“對，你。”

“他們都成功擊退了博格特，而我......失敗了。”

“你失敗了？哈哈哈，沒想到啊！我還以為得等考試、或者其他更加需要腦子的時候呢！”

“Loki......”

“來來來，說說看，你是看到拉文勞斯的Jane被人泡走了還是你的寶貝魔杖妙爾尼爾被人折斷了呀？”

“都不是。”

Thor轉過身，原本在嘲笑哥哥的Loki看見Thor的眼神也不禁嚴肅的半坐起來。

“我看見了你，弟弟。”

“我看著你受傷。我看著你死去。”

“在我眼前。而我什麽也做不到......什麽也......”

Thor想起博格特化作Loki時，假Loki的痛苦模樣。他記得，當時那衣櫃上的鏡子還反射著自己站著不動的場景，真是諷刺——當自己兄弟、最重要的人在面對生命危險的時候，自己只能在一旁看著，什麽都做不到。

被溫暖的掌心松開時Loki有點失落，他看著Thor的背影，消化著剛剛哥哥所說的話。

Loki現在看不見Thor的臉，但Loki沒錯過兄長剛剛自責的表情。哥哥他咬牙切齒，緊握拳，眼中閃爍的溫熱不見了，剩下的只有陰暗的情緒。

Loki從未見過，這對他來說很新鮮，好奇慢慢取代了口中彌漫的苦澀。

不過他肯定是覺得沒了一個兄弟會無聊一陣子而已，少了一個追隨者什麽的，畢竟他是一個“有無可無”的兄弟。

“Thor.”Loki溫柔的從背後抱住了他的哥哥，“My brother.”

然後變出小刀，捅進哥哥的的腎上，一氣呵成。

“呃——！”

莫名被捅了一刀的Thor很生氣，明明還在為Loki的事情傷心的，現在可好了！以為這小壞蛋有點良心來安慰一下他，結果不是！居然捅了自己一刀！這個小混蛋！

“Loki！！”Thor不顧自己的傷勢，下意識地扯過Loki的手，將他背過身去、壓倒在床上，用手指捏住弟弟的後頸，接著才把小刀拔出來，捂住傷口止血。

剛想開口教訓一下弟弟的Thor被Loki悶悶的聲音嗆了回去。

“Sentiment.”

Loki拍掉兄長的手，轉身躺回床上。

“我愚蠢的哥哥，沒想到你居然敢詛咒我？”

“我不是！我沒有！你別瞎說！”

“噗嗤。”否認三連讓Loki笑了出來，“那你是覺得我很弱咯？”

“當然不是！……但是你的體力和力氣的確、唔！”

不會說話的Thor又被Loki打了一拳。

“對不起對不起我錯了我錯了！弟弟最強了！全霍格沃茨最強！！”

“哼！”Loki躲避Thor的眼神，向下望，看到Thor沾滿鮮血的手和衣服時感到有點抱歉，他拿過Thor掛在腰間的魔杖施出了一個速速來，一個小瓶子從抽屜裏咻的一聲飛到Loki手上。

“躺下。”收到指令後Thor乖乖躺下，但又忍不住去看Loki，只見弟弟把床頭燈打開，解開他的衣服，打開蓋子，一股有點刺鼻的檸檬與雛菊花香從瓶內傳來。

“這是什麽？”Thor不覺得他在魔藥課見過這種藥。

“白鮮香精（Essence of Dittany）。”

“呃......？”

“......一種拿來治愈創傷的魔藥。”

“不愧是弟弟！完全沒聽過！”

被稱讚的Loki有點小得意，“天天在課堂上睡覺當然沒聽過了。”

“把手挪開。”

刀子捅得不是要害，也不是很深，所以血已經止了，但是手掌上還是沾了不少血跡。

Loki將香精滴在傷口時的刺痛感讓Thor不由自主地彈了一下，稍稍抱怨道：“嘶......這很疼！”

“那你希望我停下嗎？”

“......請繼續。”

Loki挑眉看了一下哥哥，接著又滴了兩滴在創口上，傷口以肉眼可見的速度愈合了。

“Done.”Loki揩了兩下新生的肉才合上了蓋子，打算拿點濕紙巾讓Thor擦擦手。

“喔噢！”可剛放下香精Loki就立即被Thor擁入懷裏，“你手上都是血！”

Thor沒有回應，只顧著像只鴕鳥一樣把腦袋埋進弟弟的頸項間，貪婪的吸取著Loki的氣息。

當Loki幫自己療傷的時候，床頭橘黃色的燈光打在Loki臉上，Thor能清楚看見Loki的動作，那雙灰綠色的眼眸有一種寧靜且溫柔的感覺。Thor莫名聯想到了摩卡，帶著咖啡的苦澀和巧克力的甜美。

**Thor just want this moment to last forever.**

“Brother？”一如既往的發香混雜著一種令人興奮的似野獸味道，但令人安心的感覺消失了，從擁抱的力度與身體的顫抖中Loki能感受到Thor的不安，難道自己不在他就真的這麽在乎嗎？

**No.**

他擁有這麽多，怎麽可能在乎我一個。

別自作多情了Loki Odinson。

哈，這姓氏，甚至有很大幾率不屬於我。

想到這，Loki下意識的伸手、推開Thor。

不過Thor越抱越緊，仿佛要將Loki揉進懷裏。

“答應我Loki，”Thor的聲音悶悶的，“答應我，你以後絕對不會離開我身邊，去我看不見的地方。”

Loki的綠眼睛眨了眨，轉了轉，“......我答應了你就會相信嗎？”

“你答應了我就會信。”

Thor松開Loki，握住他的肩膀與他對視。

“I love you, Loki.”

**“Liar.”**

Loki宛如觸電般立刻地甩開Thor的手，“You don’t love me.”

Loki苦笑。

**“You never loved me.”**

推開Thor後Loki便下了床，他抓起窗台上的魔杖便打算回到斯萊特林的宿舍，可惜校內不能移形換影，Loki得用走的離開。

Loki咬住下唇，他不知道為什麽自己的情緒會突然失控，可能因為之前的事情，可能因為連夜的噩夢，可能因為失眠而導致的情緒暴躁。總之他現在必須離開，在說出或者聽到一些令自己後悔的話語之前。

“Loki？”說出真心話的Thor不知道踩了Loki哪條尾巴，只好本能的追上弟弟，一次又一次的抓住，卻一次又一次的被他掙開，最後Thor慌了，只能再次一把將他抱住，把他禁錮在懷裏。

“放開我！”Loki不斷推搡、敲打Thor的身體，甚至用力踩Thor的腳，試圖讓他松開。

兩人的動作令老舊的令木質地板發出吱吱吱的聲響，身邊的一些小物件也被他們兩個弄倒，落在地毯上的時候發出悶響。

當Loki想再次變出小刀，或者用魔杖強制讓Thor放開的時候，卻被搶先一步，被人逼到墻角，並被他從背後抓住雙手，按在墻上。

“What's wrong with you？”

Thor的話語讓Loki更加憤怒，有一股被侮辱的感覺。

What's **wrong** with me？

**Everything.**

**Everything is wrong with me. 我的存在就是個錯誤。**

Loki拼命掙紮，往後瞪的眼神仿佛要用刀剮了他的哥哥。

Emotional, disgusting, worthless......情緒化、惡心的、毫無價值的......

**Me.**

灰綠色的眼睛因近日失眠而纏有血絲，又被Loki情緒熏得像是要掉眼淚，黑眼圈將他的皮膚對比得更加蒼白，嘴唇被他自己咬得仿佛要滴血。

面對這樣的Loki，Thor只能更加用力握住他的手腕，把他抵在墻上，以身體的重量壓著他。當Thor不忍心、懷疑他使用的力度會不會太大的時候，Loki就會抓緊機會嘗試掙脫，導致Thor只能繼續抓住他。

現在，Loki上半身完全貼在了墻上，下巴磕到墻壁有點疼，雙腿被Thor絆倒跪在了地上，當然Thor為了壓制他也跪在了地面上。

“Loki calm down！”

Thor覺得Loki的手腕實在是太纖細了，Thor真怕他會就此折斷了Loki脆弱的手骨。

“You bastard！”Loki努力把自己往後撐，“I hate you, Thor！！I hate you！！！”

“Calm down.”雖然這九成是Loki的氣話，但Thor還是覺得有一根針紮到了他的心上，“Or you might hurt yourself.” 這次Thor的聲音沙啞了許多。

“你這個偽君子！！自以為是的大混蛋！！”盡管Loki有多麽努力，但兩人的身體機能實在無法相比。

“放開――啊——！疼......疼......！”Thor直接張嘴咬上了Loki的肩膀——暴力總是Thor解決問題的辦法。

疼痛讓Loki更加慌張，顫抖的痛吟讓Thor有點於心不忍，但Loki不冷靜Thor便不能放過他，隨著力度的增加，Loki覺得害怕、憤怒、委屈，最終還是敗下陣來，冷靜了，或者說停了下來。

“I hate you......I hate you......”Loki哽咽著，隨著沒抑制住的哭聲吐出惡言。

Loki怕疼，也容易哭，他當然不想當個愛哭鬼，但是淚腺比較發達他也沒辦法，只能咬著下唇阻止哭吟聲漏出，並努力壓制自身的顫抖。

見Loki終於冷靜下來後Thor趕緊解開他的襯衫，察看弟弟有沒有受傷，還好，由於布料的阻隔，肩膀上只是留下了一個較深的牙印。

Thor幫他呼呼痛處，揉了揉Loki剛剛被磕疼的下巴，安撫著Loki的身體。他輕輕引導Loki轉頭看向他，但顯然Loki不願意，Thor只能繼續使點力氣讓Loki看著他。

 **“Loki, I think the world to you.”**  
  
“We’re gonna fight side by side forever.” *

“None shall break us apart ‘cause you and I are inseparable.” *

“I believe in you, our path will never depart.” *

“Last and the most important thing.” *

Thor在Loki的唇上印了一下。

 **“I love you.”** *

“And I will continue to love you after the end of the nine realms, the day we turned into stars.” *

他哥哥是個糟糕的騙子，每次撒謊都不完美，每次都會暴露，Loki試圖在他眼神裏尋找一絲虛假，但他找不到。

“真的嗎？”

“真的。”

“你真的愛我嗎？”

啊，這小家夥太可愛了，讓Thor忍不住又親了他一下：“我愛你。”

**他愛我。**

——他的哭包又流淚了。

Thor的承諾讓Loki放下了懸吊了幾天的心。

“愛哭鬼。”Thor笑著用指腹擦掉Loki的眼淚。

“我答應你。”

“嗯？”

**“I'm here.”**

我也會一直守你身旁，就算死亡將我們分開，黑暗將我吞沒，直到下一個黎明，我會盡我所能，以任何的方式陪在你身邊，繼續與你並肩同行。

**“I love you, Thor.”**

“More than anyone who’s around you.”

“Now, give us a kiss？”

“Oh......I’m gonna give you more than just a kiss.”

**“Then, what are you waiting for？”**

TBC.


	2. “Fear not brother, I’m here.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 霍格沃茨AU  
> 格蘭芬多錘x斯萊特林基
> 
> 額外標簽：童車/青少年思春期（？）、初次、後入、胡言亂語
> 
> 簡介：  
> 無法打敗博格特的Thor找弟弟要安慰。
> 
> 註意事項：  
> *充斥著小孩子吵架  
> *可能ooc，標簽可能有疏漏，不喜勿看

滿月——全體狼人畏懼的時刻，他們會被迫捨棄自我，變成一個毫無人性的野獸，傷害無辜的人、朋友、至親至愛。

不知道為何，Loki腦海中突然浮現了Charles老師講過的知識，可能是因為窗外突然傳來一聲狼吼，也有可能是因為Thor現在的表情和盯著獵物的狼沒什麽區別。

不，Thor肯定是一頭雄獅，就像格裏芬多的代表動物一樣，是未來的萬獸之王，勇敢和冒險的象征。

而就是這麽一小會兒的分神，被他惡趣味的哥哥捉到了。

“啊......！唔、嗯......”Thor咬了一下Loki的嘴唇來懲罰他，還不讓他爽快的痛吟，趁他張嘴的時候用手捏著他的下巴，將舌頭伸進去，劃過Loki敏感的上顎，調戲他自傲的銀舌頭。

Thor壓在Loki身上，瘋狂地熱吻，啾啾的水聲在唇間響起。Loki的舌頭被Thor吸得發麻，腦袋發昏，來不及吞咽的唾液順著彼此的嘴角滑落。Thor如以往一樣把手放在他的側頸上，另一只手則攬著腰，不讓他逃走，連扭開頭都不被允許，頗有雷神的作風——Thor的控制欲依舊這麽強。

“唔嗯......Thor......你......唔、唔......！”不過熟練的動作沒這麽容易被無視，Loki想質問Thor為什麽他的吻技那麽熟練，可是嘴被Thor的堵住了問不出來。

各種各樣的想法在Loki腦海裏冒出，嫉妒得一把扯住Thor的頭發，讓逼著他的松開了自己。

“嗷嗷嗷！！Loki、Loki——松開松開！！痛痛痛！！”Thor不斷地往後仰，妄圖減輕頭皮傳來的疼痛。

Loki一言不發，推著Thor逼他躺下，在他完全躺下後才肯放開他的金發，然後騎在哥哥腹上，虛掐著他的脖子。

“你吻過多少人？”Loki咬住自己有點紅腫的下唇，有點疼，只好松開抿著嘴，心裏默默怪責哥哥。

“額......”Thor輕輕按摩著頭皮來緩解一下疼痛，而面對醋壇子弟弟的質問，Thor也不知道該不該說出真相。

“回答我！”Loki憤怒地收緊手，這讓Thor有點呼吸困難，但沒到說不出話的地步，畢竟Loki又不想殺掉他。

“只、只有Jane！就、就這麽一次而已！！我發誓！！”Thor瞬間回答，不過他並不是因為弟弟手上的動作嚇到的，他是被Loki隨時會掉下眼淚的綠眼睛嚇到的。

“你騙人。”雖然嘴上這麽說，可Loki還是松開了手，他眼眶紅紅的，大概又是被情緒熏的。

“Believe me！”Thor扶住Loki的腰（還將一只手放在了屁股上），接著坐起身，親了一下Loki的眼角，舔掉他的眼淚。

“在那天之後，我就覺得我和Jane不適合彼此。”

“我只喜歡你，Loki。”

“我知道我們是兄弟，但與其什麽都不做，在一旁默默看著，我寧願放手一搏。”

“我希望你屬於我，我也屬於你。”

“所以我得向你坦白，弟弟。”

“我愛......”

還沒說完，Loki的食指便按在Thor的嘴唇上。

“夠了。”Loki臉紅著。

“說這麽多次，你膩不膩啊？還做不做，不做我就回去睡......嗚！”

兩人都有不讓對方說完話的壞毛病。

“嗚......嗯......”整個房間都彌漫著青澀伊甸果的氣息。

溫暖的橘黃色燈光捕捉到了準備交媾的二人，兩人交合的姿勢形成影子投射在墻上。塵埃在月亮的反射下閃閃發亮，宛如星塵，好像添加了一絲浪漫，雖然錘基兩人沒多留意、或在意。甜膩的接吻聲和衣物的摩擦聲讓月光感到十分好奇，拼命將自己從窗子邊滲進來，試圖偷窺這場背德盛宴。

Thor急切地想把Loki的衣服扒掉，剛將Loki的披風脫掉就遭到弟弟的嫌棄，“你手上都是血跡！弄臟我衣服了！”

Thor有點委屈，小聲抱怨著說，“誰的錯啊......”

看到弟弟揚起眉，一副準備再捅他一刀的樣子，嚇得他趕緊認慫道歉，“我的錯我的錯......”但Thor倒沒停下他手上的動作，繼續脫著Loki的衣服。

雷神一開始還正經地解著襯衫的紐扣，結果到了第三個就失去了耐心，直接把衣服給扯開了，扣子崩了兩顆在地上。

“嘿！”盡管能用魔法修補、覆原這件衣服，但是Loki還是得表達一下自己的不滿的，不然以後他天天撕不好好脫怎麽辦？

Thor擡眼望了一下Loki後親吻了Loki的脖子以示道歉意，這眼神加上溫情的一吻讓Loki更加興奮，鼻息噴到側頸時全身起了小疙瘩，邪神下意識吞了一口唾沫，咕噥一聲在這小小的閣樓裏十分明顯。

“啊......！”Thor用力一拽，把Loki的褲子連帶內褲都拽了下來，嚇得Loki趕緊抓住床頭，穩住身型，不然可能要被Thor的蠻力給拽挪位了。

現在，Thor的襯衫因為之前的療傷而敞開，披風、領帶都好好穿戴在身上，Loki卻被Thor扒光了衣服，渾身赤裸的完完全全暴露在Thor的視野中。

Thor覺得口幹舌燥，看見弟弟那雪白的胸口、因興奮而立起的乳頭，還有Loki半勃的陰莖，不禁伸舌舔了一下自己的嘴唇。

“不公平......”Thor赤裸裸的眼神讓Loki紅了臉，他也想更多的去欣賞哥哥的肉體，於是伸手勾了一下Thor的領帶，阻止了Thor接下來的動作，“你也趕緊脫掉！”

Thor嫌麻煩，不打算聽從弟弟的指令。當他剛想擡手握住那可觀的陰莖時被Loki扯住領帶帶了過去，然後嘴唇就被弟弟撕咬，兩人嘴唇都不算幹燥而弟弟也沒打算把他咬出血，倒是沒有所謂的血腥味。

Loki貼著Thor的嘴唇，“給我脫。”然後自己就心急地扯著哥哥的披風了。

Thor看到了Loki的眼神——他一直都不是什麽小黑貓，而是一條蛇，就像斯萊特林的代表動物一樣，是強大又危險的生物，欲望和野心的象征。

“就這麽想看我的裸體？我以為在我們一起洗澡的時候你已經看個夠了？”覺得現在的Loki實在是太可愛的Thor忍不住笑了起來。

“別自戀了。”將哥哥的白襯衫脫掉後Loki就等不及地把手放在Thor有點形狀的腹肌上，輕輕戳弄著，“小孩子的身體有什麽好看的。”

雖然Thor和Loki現在還是十幾歲的小孩子，但Thor的身體輪廓已經顯形了，繼續這麽鍛煉以後的身材肯定十分性感，Loki不禁期待了起來。

“那你還摸得這麽高興？”Thor捏了捏Loki的臀部，肉肉的手感好極了，“再說了，你也是小孩子。”

“過了今晚我們都不是了！”Loki壞笑，用指甲劃了一下Thor的乳頭作為惡作劇。

“嘶......小壞蛋！”Thor擡起弟弟的小屁股然後輕輕拍了一下以示報覆。

“唔！你打我！”

“你捅我！”

“你活該！”

“我活......？！你......！”

再次吃癟的Thor識相的閉上了嘴，再鬥他們就要鬥得天亮了，而且他肯定贏不了。

Thor爽快的脫掉自己身上的衣服，接著用嘴堵上Loki的銀舌頭，雙手揉捏著Loki豐滿的小屁屁。弟弟真的太瘦了，只有屁股有點肉，不禁讓Thor有點心疼，下次聚餐一定要讓Loki多吃點。

Loki不知道Thor那些小心思，他低下頭，望向Thor胯部那沈甸甸的大怪物，吞了一口唾沫，妄想著如果把這條巨龍完全吞噬的時候會有多爽。

他不在乎自己是上位還是下位，上位有上位的好，下位有下位的爽，只要對象是Thor他都能接受。

“話說哥哥......你知道怎麽做嗎？”Loki知道的只有課堂上傳授的知識，當然，還有一丟丟來自禁書區裏找到的小黃書。

“大概？”Thor也是第一次，他對這方面的知識不比Loki知道的多，同性之間的做法就更加少了，“你呢？”

“只知道一個咒語......”Loki抓起旁邊的魔杖，在哥哥的目視下，把魔杖頂端稍稍插進自己的後穴裏。

“唔......”被異物入侵的感覺有點不舒服，這咒語非常惡趣味，不這麽施展便不會起效，萬幸的是魔杖不需要進入得太深。

因此，Loki只好在哥哥面前做如此羞恥的動作，仿佛拿著Thor的魔杖自慰一般。

——對，Loki好巧不巧，抓到了Thor的魔杖。

Loki不在乎，反正他們與對方的魔杖都很兼容，只要是基礎魔法，都不會出現太大的失誤或者排斥反應，平時的話交換用都沒關系的。

“哈啊......”感覺深度差不多後，小邪神閉上眼睛，咕噥出潤滑咒語。

接著，魔杖的頂端開始冒出潤滑液，冰冰涼涼的液體打在溫熱的腸肉上，那感覺非常奇怪，而且量好像有點多，這些液體仿佛想將他填滿，讓Loki不自覺的顫抖，咬緊了下唇。

“呼......”看見Loki的動作後Thor的眼神瞬間深邃了幾分，吞了幾口唾沫，覺著這樣的Loki實在是太火辣了，分身脹大到快發疼的地步。

Thor的耐性一向很差，頂多對Loki才會有耐心。

但是面前的弟弟——臉色潮紅，眉頭皺起，眼睛緊閉著，長長的睫毛顫抖著，咬著下唇都無法阻擋的哼聲，美麗的身體赤裸著，手還握著他的魔杖在小穴裏不自覺地抽插著——噢......諸神在上，他真的不想再等下去了。

“啊——！”原本在小穴裏的魔杖被Thor一下子抽出，抽出的時候魔杖還連著透明的拉絲，接著便被Thor無情的丟在了地板上，然後雷神便立即用自己的手指取代，一下子塞了兩根手指進去。

“嗚......疼......”

Thor的手指深入Loki的體內，裏面因為潤滑液變得濕滑。

而且大家都是第一次，他們都不知道接下來該怎麽做，Thor只記得那些小黃書上面說人體內會有一處敏感點，所以他現在得找？

“疼......哥哥別......啊......！輕點......那裏疼......嗚、疼......”

Thor的手指在濕熱的甬道裏左勾右挑，可是力度沒控制好。

不過Loki沒有阻止哥哥，他乖乖的看著Thor，手指抓住枕頭和被單，默默接受兄長給予他的一切。

“抱歉。”Thor放輕了力道——弟弟怕疼他知道，但他要找到那個傳說中的敏感點，因為他也想弟弟在接下來的過程中感到舒服。

“啊、啊......！”突然，Thor好像按到了什麽，腸肉立即絞緊了他的手指。

“這裏嗎？”Thor再次往那邊的嫩肉按了下去。

“嗚——！”被戳到敏感點時Loki爽得頭皮發麻，大腿根微微抽搐著，他不可思議地往下身看去，然後在不小心對上哥哥眼神後又縮了回去。

Thor笑著抽出手指，然後將碩大抵在入口處。

“我進去了哦？”

其實如果想不疼的話，他們應該再擴張一會兒，不過他們又沒經驗，而且還著急，他們怎麽會意識到呢？

Loki見他的大紳士這麽乖巧，居然在等待他的許可，便張開雙手，向兄長要求一個擁抱。

“來吧，我的哥哥。”

——緩緩進入時兩人同時發出讚嘆。

嫩肉天賦異稟地吸吮著Thor的性器，Loki太緊了，差點把他活生生給吸出來。Loki也被他的肉莖撐得十分難受，緊張得直喘氣。不充足的擴張讓兩人都覺得很疼，可是他們都不想在這個時候停下，畢竟兩人都渴望這一時刻很久了。

“哈啊......哈啊......”Loki努力著放松，完全進入的時候小Loki已經因為疼痛而軟掉了，臉色也有點發白。

——疼歸疼，但Loki沒有比這一刻更滿足了。

Loki擡手摸上了自己的下腹，幸福地笑著，“哥哥在我裏面......”

“嗯。”Thor吻上了Loki，彼此瘋狂地熱吻著，“我在你裏面。”

等待弟弟適應的過程中，Thor沒打算閑著，他先是註意到了Loki胸上的兩個小紅點，它們已經因為當下的行為而興奮地立起，紅紅腫腫的看上去甚是可憐。

“啊嗯.......哥哥你幹嘛？”乳粒突然被溫熱的舌頭舔過，激得Loki差點推開哥哥的腦袋。

“有感覺嗎？”Thor有點好奇。

“唔......你在說哪邊？”Loki愛好就是耍哥哥，於是故意夾緊了後穴，差點把Thor給擠射出來。

“嘶......Little witch.”現在的Loki仿佛書上說的魅魔，讓Thor忍不住又親吻了他。

“Hey！Wait, wait no......！”還沒抱怨這個稱呼，Thor突然含住了他的耳垂，緩慢地吸吮著，然後擼動兩下他半軟掉的性器，憑記憶頂上Loki的敏感點。

開頭挺動的兩下幅度比較小，隨後Thor便用力、快速地抽插著，每次都撐開緊致的軟肉，頂到腸心，退出，帶上被粗暴翻出的艷肉，再全數肏進後穴裏。

“啊、哈啊——！Brother等等......慢點......Please......”疼痛早已褪去，剩下的只有飽脹感和忘我的快意。

耳垂本來就是Loki的一個敏感部位，現在被兄長含進口中玩弄，配合上挺動的動作，陣陣酥麻感從尾椎傳來，仿佛一串閃電走過，讓Loki止不住的弓起腰、不斷的發抖。嶄新的體驗讓Loki感到有點害怕，忍受不了，開始嘗試躲避那股讓人失去理智的快感。

“Loki......哈......Loki......你裏面好舒服......”Thor把手掌放在弟弟的側頸邊，固定著Loki的腦袋，接著不斷吸吮、舔舐弟弟的耳垂與耳廓，並且在他耳邊低語，時不時還惡意向裏面吹一口熱氣，享受Loki打著顫地想躲開卻又躲不了的情景。

“Brother......Please......太快了、哈啊......別舔了......停一下......啊、啊......”初嘗禁果的Loki受不了如此強烈的快感，大腿根微微抽搐，眼眶又開始濕潤，並發出短促又酥軟的呻吟聲，與淫穢的水漬聲混在一起。

“哥哥等等......哈啊、我好像......啊......嗯、慢點......嗚嗯——！”Loki全身肌肉緊繃，他快要高潮了，他想停下來喘口氣。

Thor見他這個樣子，便放過了他的小耳朵，專心抽插，還越動越快，現在他感覺仿佛只有下身傳來的快感。

“啊......哈啊......Thor......Thor......哈嗯......Brother......”淫穢的水聲、打在玻璃上的沙沙聲、窗外的樹葉碰撞聲，他都聽不到了，只剩下自己極快的心跳聲和喘息聲。

“我們一起。”Thor抓住Loki亂晃的手，與他十指緊扣，並將他揉進懷裏。

“Brother......啊......啊、啊嗯——！”沒過多久，Loki便繃緊了身體，失神地看著他的兄長，白色的精液從頂端噴射而出，弄臟了彼此的小腹。

“呃......！Loki......哈啊......”腸肉因為高潮而收縮，將Thor的肉棒絞得死死的，讓他深深埋進Loki的體內，將濁液喂給了下面的小嘴。

弟弟高潮的樣子很美，讓Thor情不自禁地親吻他。

“嗯......”Loki現在沒有力氣去管哥哥了，只能乖乖躺在床上任Thor擺布。

Thor緩緩抽出半軟的陰莖，然後趁Loki還沒完全清醒，親遍他的全身。

“Loki......”年輕人的精力可謂是無限的，很快他又重新勃起了，“我想再來一次......可以嗎？”

“等等......不要再......嗯......”Thor用一個濕吻堵住了Loki的嘴，等Loki再次迷迷糊糊的時候含住了弟弟微微凸起的喉結，舔過肩膀上那個已經褪去不少的牙印，親吻Loki精致的鎖骨，並為白潔的皮膚留下紅印。

“真是拿你沒辦法。”Loki擡腿踢了一下兄長的小腹，見哥哥再次興奮起來的小兄弟，吞咽一口唾沫，他翻過身，腰身放低，撅起小屁股，然後害羞地把臉埋進枕頭裏，聲音悶悶地說，“我想試試這個姿勢......”

Thor覺得自己口幹舌燥，他舔了舔嘴唇，性器很快便度過了不應期，流著前液，再次直挺挺地勃起。

“嗯......”

重新挺入時比第一次順利，之前的黏液和精液都留在了甬道，作為極好的潤滑劑。

後入的體位能讓Thor進入得比正面要深，整根肉棒沒入了狹窄的腸道，捅得Loki只能拼命換氣以試圖減輕被強行撐開的異物感。

“啊......哥哥、慢點......”

沒等Loki調整完畢Thor就動了起來，從一開始地淺淺抽插迅速地轉換成像發狂的野獸般把他壓在床上，不停地擺動腰肢，猛力幹著他的弟弟。

肉囊在抽送的過程中不斷拍打著Loki的臀瓣，發出啪啪啪的聲音，伴隨著漬漬的水聲傳入兩人的耳膜。

“呼、呼......Loki......！”濕軟的小穴包裹著Thor的性器規律地收縮著，每次抽出都能帶出艷紅的嫩肉，交合處還一圈都是白濁的泡沫，還伴隨著Loki美妙的呻吟聲，這讓Thor無論是觸覺、視覺或是聽覺方面都帶來最頂尖的體驗。

“哥、哥哥......啊、哈啊不要......！停下......！太深了、哈啊......！慢一點，嗚啊——！”像是母獸般雌伏在哥哥身下的Loki只能抓緊雪白的被單，努力地翹起屁股，接受對方猛烈的沖撞。

Thor每次抽插都能頂在敏感點，讓Loki的大腦又昏又麻，快感一波一波地來襲，仿佛是一場要吞噬他的海嘯，而他只能抓著木板瑟瑟發抖。

突然，Thor抓住Loki的下巴，然後深深地吻住他。

排山倒海的快感立即湧上Loki的腦袋，肉棒止不住抽射，一股接著一股的精液落在了床單上。

“嗯......”高潮時的甬道吸得很緊，Thor差點就這麽被Loki逼得射精，他怒吼一聲，適應了一會兒繼續抽插，並握住Loki有些癱軟的腰開始更粗暴地挺動起來。

剛剛高潮的Loki受不了這麽快速猛烈的抽插，他只知道自己被撐得很滿，舒服得止不住發抖，還在不應期的陰莖在雙腿間一甩一甩的，前液失控的從頂端流出，蹭到四處都是。

Loki覺得他的靈魂都要被快感沖散，他視線開始模糊，下身已經有點麻木了，只有後穴傳來的快感是真的。

“啊......啊......哥哥——！太深了、太深了——！好快......啊！好喜歡、繼續......哈啊、哥哥......你好棒——！”綠色的小魔法師要快不行了，他開始胡言亂語，並不斷向哥哥索吻，腰身和屁股不斷扭動，試圖讓Thor的性器一直貼在敏感點上。

“Thor......哈啊......哥哥、Brother！啊......哥哥......嗯啊——Thor......”後穴傳來的酥麻化作暖流在全身百骸流竄，讓Loki幾乎不能思考。

“Loki......！”見到弟弟如此淫亂的一面Thor再也忍不住，直接在一次深挺時射了出來。而Loki也隨著身體被註入一股暖流，被榨幹了剩余的精液，與Thor一起達到了高潮。

接下來的事情Loki不是很記得了，畢竟在那之後Loki就昏睡了過去。

他只知道他們翹了半天的課，一起賴床賴到十二點多才醒來。

噢，他還記得他夢見一周前發生的事情。

那天，Loki聽說下一課是學習對抗博格特的方法，於是乎就偷偷提前來了教室，檢查一下自己到底懼怕什麽，以免在課堂上出醜。

然後他便看見了他的哥哥。

Thor一臉憎惡的看著他，說著傷人的話，並將自己潛意識裏害怕的東西全部曝光了出來。

雖然最後Loki還是喊出了那句退治博格特是咒語，將它變成了大金毛然後立馬甩回衣櫃裏。

但是那後背滿是冷汗的感覺Loki依然記得。

“Loki？”

Thor好像察覺到了Loki的心不在焉，於是不斷用鼻尖蹭著Loki後頸。

宛如小動物一樣的撒嬌方式把Loki逗笑了，他主動轉身抱住哥哥。

**“Fear not brother, I’m here.”**

——This promise is for the both of them.

這句承諾是他們互相送給彼此的。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.翻譯：  
> 我們會永遠在一起，並肩戰鬥。  
> 沒有人能分開我們，因為我們形影不離。  
> 我相信你，我們的道路永不分離。  
> 最後，也是最重要的一件事。  
> 我愛你。  
> 而我會愛你，直到九界迎來它的盡頭，那天我們變為星辰。


End file.
